


Affirmations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes time away can help you appreciate what you do have to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celievamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celievamp/gifts).



> Date: 4-6 October 2005  
> Series: Light, Water, Muses  
> Summary: Sometimes time away can help you appreciate what you do have to come home to.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Light, Water, Muses  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and all their characters belong to MGM, Showtime and Gekko Productions. But I think we all knew that, hmm? Art and Lucky belong to ShatterStorm Productions and are the creations of A. Magiluna Stormwriter and Shatterpath. They also belong in the Light, Water, Muses universe.
> 
> Continuity Notes: This scene takes place after the end of Chapter 18 in Reflections, but before the Goldston-Fraiser twins are born, and definitely before Jacob learns about the triad.
> 
> Author’s Notes: [](http://celievamp.livejournal.com/profile)[**celievamp**](http://celievamp.livejournal.com/) stumped me with a line from another fic of mine. Because she stumped me, I told her I'd write her a drabble for the pairing of her choice. She chose [a Sam/Janet piece within the Light, Water, Muses universe](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/464483.html?thread=1058915#t1058915). I haven't been able to write much of anything from Janet's POV since we first heard the rumors that ended up coming true with the two-episode arc of "Heroes." Suffice it to say, I was inordinately pleased that Janet chose to speak up for this, and didn't think twice that it was going far over the "drabble" length I'd promised.
> 
> Dedication: [](http://celievamp.livejournal.com/profile)[**celievamp**](http://celievamp.livejournal.com/). If she hadn't suggested the pairing & universe, my Janet muse might not have come out of "retirement" like this.
> 
> Dedication #2: My muses. I'd be nowhere without them, especially Janet.

  


"Janet, I'm not sure about this."

The plaintive, almost fearful tone tugged at the mother in me, and I pulled Sam close in a tight embrace. "He-ey, it's okay, Sam," I murmured as she shuddered slightly against me. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?"

"But you and Art--"

"No," I replied, perhaps a bit too sharply, judging by how she tensed up. I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down, modulate the tone of my voice. There was no use in further upsetting my blonde lover, nor was it good for me to be agitated at this late stage of my pregnancy. I'd begun to hate the Braxton-Hicks contractions and premature labor more than the Goa'uld. "Do this for you, Sam. Not me. Not Art. Not the kids. We love you, no matter what. Whether or not you keep and wear a ring symbolizing that isn't going to change things one bit."

She chewed at her lower lip, obviously considering my words. I found myself staring at my blonde lover, trying to see into the thoughts of that brilliant mind. There was a part of me that actually thanked Bob Makepeace for being such an ass. His beliefs had brought this beautiful woman into my life, my heart, so completely. That she'd been hurt so badly for it to happen? That I wanted to castrate him for. But in the long run, all that mattered was that Sam was happy, healthy, and with us for as long as she wanted to be.

"Janet?" Sam's soft voice brought me back from the thoughts swirling in my own head. "I'm -- Don't be mad, please? It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture." She huffed out an aggravated breath. "That sounds so damned trite and clichéd. But I don't… I love you and Art. Please believe me when I say that."

I cupped her cheek in one hand, thumb brushing over her lips to quiet her. "I know that, love. So does Art. We don't doubt your feelings, and I sincerely hope you know that."

Sam nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to my thumb, leaning slightly into the cup of my palm. "I do know that, Janet, and I can't begin to tell you how it makes me feel. I just worry. I mean, I'm going to be spending several days with my father, my brother. They won't understand, and… And I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them…ever." Her gaze dropped then, but not before I saw the shame, the fear pulsing in the clear blue of her eyes. "I don't want you and Art to think I'm ungrateful or don't care about you."

I shifted my hand to grip her chin, lift her face to stare steadily into those brightly tearing eyes. "Samantha Carter, I want you to listen to what I have to say, and I want you to remember it. Am I clear?" She nodded slowly, lower lip once again caught between her teeth. "I love you, my sweet, expressive lover. I know very well that you love and are loved by Art and me. And I know the issues you've had with your father, with the military upbringing. We both do. And we understand that this is going to be a delicate situation because you're not protected, thanks to President Bartlet, like we are. We don't intend to do anything to hurt you in any way, Sam. You mean far too much to us to do that."

"I know," she whispered thickly, but a lovely smile lit up her face. I couldn't help but lean forward for a quick kiss.

"What's this?" Art's voice startled us slightly, but I didn't break the kiss just yet. "Does this mean I get a show?"

I couldn't help the snort at that comment. It wasn't like I was doing much sexually, not with the unwieldy bulk of my twins. Winking at Sam, I turned to glare halfheartedly at my _ahn-drahs_. "Oh yes, Art, I was just talking Sam into squeezing me into a leather bustier and hot pants so I could spank her senseless for you."

I bit back a laugh as both of my lovers raised their eyebrows into their hairlines. Art broke the tension of the moment and flopped onto the bed next to us, hands moving unconsciously to stroke us both. "I'm gonna hold you to that in about" -- I watched her mentally tallying something in her mind -- "April or so. You just gave me fantasy material to last until we can properly ravish you, _ahgahpee mou_." She turned sober for a moment, studying us, and pulled Sam into a rough hug. "What's going on in that head of yours, _ehromenee_?"

Sam was silent, conflicted by the fears of just a moment before and the arousal cresting in her currently. "I was just being stupid," she finally said. "Overanalyzing and worrying about how to proceed from here, especially with going to see my family."

"You know we'd do anything for you, Sammy girl," Art replied softly. "The three of us are in this together, for as long as we can be." She grabbed Sam's hand, stroking the ring lightly. "You could always put this on a necklace, if you're worried about your dad saying something. It wouldn't offend me if you chose to wear it that way, and I don't think it'd offend Jan either."

I nodded and smiled broadly at both of these strong women who'd been brought into my life. "Whatever's comfortable for you, Sam."

She stretched out her arms, pulling us both close for an awkward embrace and murmured, "Whatever it was I did to deserve you two in my life, I hope it never goes away."


End file.
